Neku Sakuraba
Neku Sakuraba is a character from The World Ends With You who will appear in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. At the 2011 Tokyo Game Show, he was featured in a gameplay demo.Siliconera - Kingdom Hearts 3D Features Characters From The World Ends With You Story In the demo shown at the 2011 Tokyo Game Show, Sora is seen in Traverse Town calling out for Riku, but finds Neku instead who is hanging from a roof. He jumps down and shows Sora the number on his hand, and mentions he needs a partner to play the Reapers' game with. He shows his hand, revealing he has just over 43 minutes to win the game or die. Appearance In the trailer, Neku's appearance is the same as he appears in The World Ends With You. He is seen as tall and slender, with spiky orange hair and blue eyes. He is shown wearing a sleeveless shirt with a funnel-shaped collar, and a blue-violet stripe outlined with gold going down the middle. He is also seen wearing his signature blue-violet headphones. He also wears a yellow sweatband on his left arm, and white shorts held up by a loose fitting belt. He wears black shoes with a blue-violet stripe outlined in gold. Neku bears a strong resemblance to Sora as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II. Personality Neku is a 15-year-old boy who has a tendency to not get along with others. In his original game he suffered from amnesia and woke up in the Reaper's game. Despite his hatred towards others Neku is forced to find a partner or he will be 'erased'. His signature item, his headphones, are described to be his way of drowning out the noise of other people. It is as-of-yet unknown if this hatred of others will carry over into Kingdom Hearts. Origin Neku Sakuraba is the main protagonist of The World Ends With You. An anti-social born and raised in Shibuya, Neku despises people and acts cold towards anyone that tries to communicate with him, to the point of resorting to the use of headphones to put up a distance between him and his surroundings. One day, Neku wakes up in the Scramble Crossing, unable to remember anything but his name. He is then forced to make a contract with his partner to survive in the "Reaper's Game" by doing daily missions assigned by the Game Master, battling against the monstrous Noise and the Reapers who serve as the game's enforcers. Neku is later forced to play two more weeks of the Reapers' Game, uncovering the secrets behind Shibuya and his lost memory. In The World Ends With You, his main priority of attack is the use of Pins, which he is told that he is more proficient at using than others. The Pins have various ability's. Which may include: Shooting a beam, healing, melee attacks, and many others. Trivia *Neku is the first character that is not an original character, Final Fantasy character, or Disney character, to appear in Kingdom Hearts. However, he originated from the game The World Ends With You, which was conceptualized by Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. Neku is voiced in the game's Japanese version by Kōki Uchiyama, who also voices Roxas and Ventus. Notes and references Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D characters Category:The World Ends With You characters